Gave In
by theswancullen
Summary: What if Edward gave in to Bella the night they were alone? What would happen is Renesmee was already born for the fight with Victoria? In this reimagined version of "Eclipse" , see what happened if Bella became a vampire early.
1. Chapter 1

_"Then don't refuse,"_ _I suggested breathlessly._

 _He didn't respond._

 _"Please," I tried again._

 _"Bella . . ." he shook his head slowly, but it didn't feel like a denial as His face, his lips, moved back and forth across my throat._

 _I pulled his mouth back to mine, and he seemed just as eager as I was. One of his hands still cupped my face, his other arm was tight around my waist, straining me closer to him. It made it slightly more difficult as I tried to reach the front of my shirt, but not impossible._

I was able to to pull my top up and over my head without too much difficulty. Edward's lips immediately became stone under mine, and they stopped moving completely.

I began to get nervous. Mabye I had taken this a little too far. I was confirmed in that when Edward pulled back from me slightly.

"Bella," he started in his velvet tone. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

My brain disconnected from my body. Did he really just ask me that? I was sure he would reject me again, and tell me that we shouldn't just yet. But instead, he asked what I thought.

I took that as a good sign.

"Yes, Edward." I said, letting confidence show in my tone.

"I don't want to do this if you're not ready, Bella. I don't want to hurt you." as he said this he had tilted his head down and I could no longer see his eyes.

I took my fragile hand and used It to pull his face up. His eyes met mine right away.

"I trust you. You won't hurt me. This is what I want." I tried to be as reassuring as possible. He seemed to understand, and gave me his breathtaking crooked smile.

"I love you, Bella." he murmured as his lips started pressing along my jaw.

"I love you." I said, already breathless.

He chuckled darkly at my breathing and we began right where we we're before.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke the next morning Edward was not near me. That was very strange. Even before we were together he would watch me sleep. So after what happened with us last night... Why would he not be in the same room as me?

I slowly sat up and realized my body was much more stiff than usual. And why were there shadows covering my arms? I didn't have these bruises before. I'm sure of that.

"Edward," I called softly. My voice sounds so raspy. What's going on?

"Edward, where are you?" I called again. Still, there was no response.

I sat up fully and started to move to the door when I realized I was wearing unfirmilar clothes. I would never wear these designer clothes. Ever.

"Where did these come from?" I mumbled to myself.

Right then the door swung open and I was expecting to see Edward, but instead I received Alice.

"My closet of course." she answered brightly. Of course they came from her.

"But why? Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Beacause you needed a serious improvement in your fashion. Well more so you just needed clothes for some reason, but mostly the first reason. And Edward well... He seemed a little upset over... Well I'm sure you can guess, so he went out. He said he'd be back by three."

Confusion crossed my face. What is there for him to be upset about? Oh no, he's probably mad about how I convinced him to make love to me while I was still human. He wanted to wait... Major oops.

But was it even _that_ bad? I didn't think so. But mabye it's different for vampires than humans.

"Wait, three? What time is it?" I asked beyond confused.

"Almost three. He should be here any minute. I'll let you know when he comes in." she said in her normal, bell like voice.

"Thanks, Alice." I mumbled with no emotion.

"Anytime Bella!" she said enthusiastically as she skipped out of Edward's room.

I sighed softly and walked back to Edward's bed to wait for him. I can't believe he'd actually be upset over what we did last night. I feel terrible.

I only had mabye a minute to beat myself up before an upset Edward entered the room. He didn't say a word, he just very quickly moved to lay beside me and pulled me into the circle of his arms. He held on to me for dear life and it was clearly evident that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Why did you leave?"

He sighed and then pulled my face up so he could look into my eyes. His own looked disappointed, and worried.

"Are you alright, Bella? I'm so sorry." he said shaking his head.

"What? Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? Why are you sorry?"

He sighed another heavy sigh. "Look at yourself, Bella. We should have waited, I'm so sorry for this." His head fell as he spoke and I quickly understood why he left earlier. He was mad at himself for bruising me, but honestly, I couldn't tell. Nothing hurt last night, and nothing hurts now.

"Edward, don't be sorry. I'm fine, I promise I'm not hurt. You didn't do anything wrong." I said trying to make him feel better.

"Bella, I should be sorry. I was way out of control. I'm sorry."

"Can you stop saying that please? It's getting on my nerves." And it really was. He truly had nothing to be upset over, I was physically fine.

"Well, I am. It needs to be said."

I pushed my way out of Edward's arms and threw my head back on one if the pillows, sighing heavily on my way.

"Ugh!" I half shouted.

"What's wrong now?" he ask with sincerity.

"I am trying to tell you that I am perfectly okay but your screwing that up by telling me I'm not!"

His face fell. "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that! I, am, _fine_." I shouted, for real this time.

"Whatever you say," he murmed.

"Finally!" I grunted. Edward just laughed and pulled me back into his arms, and this time I didn't object. He held me for some time, and then gently kissed the top of my head.

"Are you hungry, love?" he asked in his heartwarming, silky voice.

"Starved." I answered, finding that was true. Why am I so hungry? And tired, for tha matter? Strange.

"Let's go downstairs then. I'm sure Esme has made something for you."

I nodded and followed him down the stairs happily, where the rest of his family now awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs the entire Cullen family sat with hard faces. Due to the previous nights events, I forgot all about what was coming.

There was still a world outside of me and Edward, and that world just so happened to contain Victoria. The evil, cat-like vampire who wanted me dead as punishment to Edward for killing her James.

I cringed at the thought of her blazing hair, and it sent a sharp shudder through my body. I almost fell over against Edward's piano. But luckily, him and Emmett caught me.

"Bella? Love, are you okay?" Edward asked in a frantic voice. He really does overreact too much.

"No, I mean yes, I'm _fine_." I stammer.

"God Edward, what'd you do to her last night?" Emmett said holding me upright.

Edward let out a low growl though his clenched teeth. Emmett just laughed and let Edward hold me up completely, as he walked over to Rose.

"Bella, dear, there's food in here for you. Are you hungry?" Esme asked in her gentle mothering tone.

"Yes, thank you." I said trying to make my voice sound sturdy.

Edward helped walk me over to the kitchen even though I tried stopping him the whole time. He wasn't having it.

"Bella, if I let you go you might fall over. I'm not taking that chance." he said. I groaned but let him do as he wanted.

I sat down at the kitchen counter as Esme presented me with a plate of eggs and bacon. It looked so good. I knew I was hungry, but wow, just the sight of this food made that hunger a million times stronger. I started eating right away.

Esme smiled brightly, then walked back into the living room with the others. Edward hovered over me while I ate, but I could tell he wanted to be apart of the conversation that was going on in the other room. Even though he could probably hear it.

"Edward," Alice called. He turned his head but she didn't say anymore and I took that as he was listening to her thoughts.

"Yes, I'll make sure she does." Edward answered her.

She nodded and turned back to the conversation.

Edward didn't speak until I was done with my food, which surprised me. He seemed to have tensed up over something. But when I was done, he took my hand and guided me up the stairs quietly. Then when we reached his room he started moving fast. Faster than my human eyes could see.

"Edward," I tried to say. "What are you doing?"

"Packing." he said. "Remember, we have to make a trail, and go on the mountain tonight?"

"Oh. That." I murmured.

He stopped moving altogether and then walked up and put my face in his hands.

"You'll be safe. You are safe. I won't let anything happen to you." he said staring straight into my eyes.

I nodded, but it wasn't me I was worried about. I was worried for the rest of my family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. Even the wolves. Jacob... I don't know what I would do if any of them got hurt. Especially considering the fact it was MY fault that the newborns were even coming. But everyone said it would be fine, so I have to trust them. That doesn't help the worrying though.

Edward started moving again and after a minute, he had fully packed everything we would need for this small trip.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. He smiled and kissed me softly before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs again.

The kiss made me dizzy, even though it wasn't that long or passionate. My balance was off more than usual.

Edward quickly said good bye to his family while also answering some of their unspoken thoughts. I couldn't hide my fear.

"Don't worry about us, Bella." Alice said.

"Are you seriously still concerned? Killing a bunch of newborn vampires will be fun." Emmett said with pride. That didn't help.

Esme just comforted me and gave me her knowing hug. Jasper and Carlisle said nothing, but their thoughts went without saying. And with Jasper's unique gift, he made me feel much calmer.

Even Rosalie tried to comfort me. Granted it didn't work, and it was unusual, She still tried.

"They're outnumbered, Bella. Stop worrying. The wolves will help." she said. That just made me cringe even more. Like I could forget that

"Come now, Bella." Edward said grabbing my hand. "Jacob's waiting."


End file.
